Call Me Maybe
by Emjay27
Summary: Entry for the Bandward Contest and my first fanfic. Bella is the shy girl who always had a crush on Edward at high school. When he returns for a homecoming tour now the lead singer in a band, will she finally be able to catch his eye?


**A/N: This was my entry for the Bandward contest and is my first piece of fanfiction. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Everything Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. The story title and any lyrics to the lovely Carly Rae Jepson.**

"Oh my god! Have you seen this?" My best friend Alice Brandon ran towards me carrying a neon green flyer that she had ripped unceremoniously from the wall. "The Cold Ones are doing a tour of their hometowns. That means Edward Cullen will be back!"

"Um, yeh," I answered, trying to play it cool. Ever since my sophomore year, I'd had a crush on Edward Cullen. He was a senior at that time and being a few years older, of course had not paid any attention to me.

"Oh come on Bella, you can do better than that. I know you still fancy him." Alice giggled. "I'm just looking forward to seeing Jasper Whitlock with all of that gorgeous blonde hair! And they're college guys, so much better than the boys around here."

"I really don't think that will make any difference for me Alice, I mean it's not like I've had much luck with the boys at our school. I'm too shy and there's no way Edward will even notice me. It'll be just the same as it was before."

I could remember all too well the year I had spent trying unsuccessfully to catch Edward's attention. Being too shy and nerdy to do anything too forward, I had loitered in the corridors outside his classes and tried to sit on a table near him at lunch. I had even gone as far as rolling up my skirt on the bus to school and putting on a little makeup. Not too much though, I didn't want my Dad noticing. As far as attempts to garner Edward's attention had gone, I was wholly unsuccessful. And after that year when every morning before school I thought '_This will be the day when he notices me,'_ he left for college. I was in bits. My Dad could not understand why I was suddenly miserable and didn't want to leave my room. I had put so much of that year into thinking about Edward, I just didn't know what to do with myself when he left. Eventually, I stopped thinking about him so much. In his case, out of sight really was out of mind. But I hadn't felt inclined to date any of the boys in our year at school, they all just felt too familiar. Not that any of them paid me the slightest bit of attention anyway. I was just Bella, Alice's quiet, shy friend who was always there, but not really interesting enough to look at in _that _way.

"Hey, earth to Bella! You drifted off a bit there," Alice said to me with a grin. "And don't you worry, when I've finished, Edward will have no choice but to notice you."

"Uh, finished what Alice?" I asked, nervous about the scheming look on her face.

"Your makeover of course. We've got a week before the gig, so we need to go shopping and to the salon. Trust me, Edward will not recognise you."

"I don't think he would recognise me anyway," I grumbled.

"Just go along with it, for me. I need to go shopping for a new dress if I'm going to have any chance with Jasper."

There was no point arguing and no stopping Alice when she had a bee in her bonnet. And even if I didn't want to admit it, I quite liked the idea of a makeover, shocking everyone I knew with a new look. And if I caught Edward's attention in the meantime, well that was unlikely, but would be a definite added bonus.

I left Alice in the corridor and we went to our respective classes. As I sat at my desk at the front of biology, I daydreamed about Edward noticing me, recognising me and telling me that he never spoke to me when he was at school because he had been too shy as well. He would ask me out for dinner and dedicate the first song to me when he went on stage with his band. I sighed, knowing it was never going to happen.

Alice and I made the short drive from Forks to Port Angeles to look in the one big department store for dresses suitable for going to see a rock band. I was vaguely familiar with The Cold Ones' music, but it was not my usual taste. The only reason I had listened to any at all was because of Edward's connection. He started the band in his first year of college with Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty. As the lead singer and guitar player, Edward attracted the most attention from fans, especially as the band had grown in popularity and notoriety over the last two years. I didn't know much about the other band members. Jasper was the bass player and with his shoulder length honey gold hair, many girls, Alice included, would kill to spend some time with him. Emmett was the drummer and it was easy to see why, with his huge physique. Their music was very heavy, loud drumming and guitars mixed with Edward's deep, velvety voice. Alice and I had listened to their latest CD in the car on the drive over and the huskiness in his voice made the words he sang even more alluring.

Under Alice's direction it did not take long to look around the store and find outfits that she was happy with. She had chosen a tight dark blue dress for herself, to wear with bare legs and platform pumps. I knew she would look amazing in it. She was one of those people who could pull off any outfit, no matter how revealing. I was still a little unsure about what she had chosen for me, but decided to go with her judgement as she really was much better at putting outfits together. I was going to be wearing tight black trousers and a black corset top which showed off my cleavage, teamed with knee high leather boots. I was worried that wearing all black would make me look drained, but Alice assured me it would be a dramatic look with my pale skin. She was allowing me to wear some colour, on my bag and nails, but that was it. It was definitely not my usual look and I was nervous about what people would think, especially my Dad. However Alice already had a solution for that.

"You'll be getting ready at mine so that I can sort you out. Just tell him you're going to the gig from there and will spend the night back at mine afterwards."

I nodded, pleased my Dad wouldn't have to see what I was wearing.

"Now we have a trip to the salon booked for Thursday, we'll get our hair cut, plus I have you booked in for some waxing as well."

"What?" I squeaked. "I don't know anything about waxing!"

"Chill out Bella, you'll be fine." Alice was typically blasé about the whole thing. "You want to feel sexy don't you?" she asked, nudging my side with her hip.

Thursday rolled around too quickly and before I knew it I was sat in the chair at the hairdressers, staring at a girl I did not recognise in the mirror. Going for an edgier look than my previous long chocolate brown waves, Alice had suggested cutting my hair just longer than my shoulders and wearing it poker straight. With a long fringe sweeping across my face and some dark brown almost black low lights, I looked a million miles from the shy, innocent girl that had been sat in the chair only an hour before.

"Honey, it's time for your next appointment," the stylist said, pulling me away from my thoughts.

I was directed to a warm pink room with a bed in the middle, which I presumed was for the beauty treatments. To me it just looked like a frilly dentist's chair and I was becoming less and less keen on the idea the longer I waited.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Tanya. You're here for a bikini wax today, is that right?" asked a tall lady with platinum blonde hair and terrifyingly long nails.

"Yes," I answered, swallowing audibly.

"Well you go ahead and strip to your panties and lie down, there's a towel on the bed to cover up with. I'll just heat up the wax over here."

Blushing, I did as I was told, quickly pulling off my jeans and sneakers and positioning myself on the bed with the towel over my lap. Too quickly, Tanya turned to me holding a hot pot of wax, ready to smother it all over my private area. I must have looked nervous because she smiled kindly at me, offering some words of encouragement.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt as much as everyone says. So how much do you want off then? I'd recommend not going too low down, for your first time."

"Oh ok, whatever you think."

Tanya nodded. "This will be a little warm," she said as she pulled my panties to the side and smoothed the hot wax over me. Next she applied a paper sheet, pressed it down and without any further warning, she ripped it off.

"Oh my fucking god!" I yelled. "I thought you said it didn't hurt that much?"

Tanya looked at me with surprise. "Sorry sweetie, do you want me to keep going?"

I peeked down at my now lopsided pubic hair under my panties and groaned. There was no way I could leave with it looking like this, even if I didn't expect anyone to be seeing it. "Yes, keep going, I'll try and keep quiet."

Giving me another sympathetic look, Tanya layered on more wax and carried on. I tried my best to stay quiet, emitting the odd squeal and swear word every now and again.

"There we go sweetie, you're free to go," she finally said with a smile.

I leapt up from the bed, pulling my jeans back on, eager to get out of that room as quickly as possible. As I walked out, Alice was waiting to pounce.

"How was it?" she asked. "I could hear you from out here."

I groaned in embarrassment. "It was fine, glad it's over."

"Ooh, can I see? I've never had a bikini wax done before."

"What the hell do you mean you've never had one done before?" I asked in horror. "And no, you can't see it!"

"Sorry Bella, I just wanted to get you in the mood for Saturday night, into your new, sexy persona. Now you'll look good with your clothes on and off. I love your haircut by the way," she said in the way of an apology.

I grunted back at her, still annoyed at what I'd just been put through.

Back at home, I stood naked in front of the mirror, eying up my new haircuts. I had to admit that although I hadn't enjoyed it at the time, Tanya had done a great job. As for the hair on my head, it was definitely a change. It made me look instantly older and was much sexier than my girl next door waves. For the first time, I felt an inkling of excitement for tomorrow night, rather than just nervousness and apprehension.

After another non-descript Friday at school, I was trying to pack everything I would need for the night out, without my Dad seeing any part of the outfit I was planning to wear. When everything was safely stowed away in my bag, I went down the stairs of our old house to find my Dad at the kitchen table dismantling his gun. As the police chief in the sleepy town of Forks where we had lived our whole lives, my Dad took gun safety very seriously and even though I was now an adult, he still disabled his gun when he came in each day.

"Hey Dad, how was your day?" I asked.

I was glad Dad hadn't been here this afternoon. I had spent the time primping, washing my hair and shaving my legs, painting my nails and enjoying a face pack, not things he would appreciate. All the while I had been playing music loudly throughout the house. In particular Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson, which I belted out while trying to absorb the confident vibe of the song.

"It was fine, thanks Bells." He stood and gave me a hug which I returned happily. "I see you've left me my dinner all ready. I can look after myself," he said indignantly.

"You know you can't cook Dad and I just wanted to make sure you were fed while I'm at Alice's tonight."

"Ah yes, so you're going to see this band I presume?"

Not much could get past my Dad, especially in such a small town. Besides, The Cold Ones touring here was one of the biggest events that had happened all year.

"Yeh we are. I don't think it'll be a late one but I'll crash back at Alice's."

"Don't worry Bells," Dad said with a definite hint of amusement on his face. "You are an adult you know. As long as you keep yourself safe, you can do what you want. Within reason of course. But I know you're a sensible girl."

"Thanks Daddy." I gave him another hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I'll see you sometime tomorrow."

"Have fun with Alice."

I swung out of the door and got into my truck, a present from my Dad a few years before. The excitement I had started to feel after my salon visit grew as I made the short drive. I began to anticipate what it would be like to see Edward again after all this time. He had always been incredibly good looking with green eyes and bronze coloured curly hair. He was toned and muscular without being too bulky and I had often imagined what it would be like to be held in his strong arms. Of course he had been one of the most popular guys in school, always with a string of girls hanging around and a large group of friends laughing at his jokes. He was the polar opposite of me.

I spent the next hour sat on Alice's bed as she painstakingly did my makeup. Smokey black and grey eyes were complimented by a natural pink lip gloss. My hair was straighter than it had ever been, bangs partially covering one eye. While Alice did her own makeup, I pulled my clothes on and for the first time saw my new look in the mirror. I really did doubt whether any of our class mates would recognise me. The outfit showed off my slender curves; the trousers hugged my slim legs and the corset accentuated my waist, while my boobs plumped at the top in a provocative manner. Alice glanced up from where she was concentrating on the mirror and did a double take, slowly putting down her lipgloss as she stood up to circle me.

"Bloody hell Bella. You. Look. Hot. Wow, feeling a little jealous over here," she said laughing.

I laughed too, my confidence buoyed by the vision in the mirror. "Thanks Alice."

"You ready for this?" she asked, picking up our bags and heading for the door.

Alice pulled up at the school hall, the only place in the town big enough to host a gig like this. There were people milling about everywhere and large posters showing Edward, Jasper and Emmett. We walked in, keeping an eye out for our usual group of friends.

"Don't forget to keep an eye out for Edward and Jasper as well," she reminded me. "I am determined you're at least going to talk to him before the end of the night."

We finally spotted our friends and went over to join them. They all greeted Alice immediately, shooting me confused glances before Angela squealed. "Oh my god, Bella! I didn't recognise you!"

The rest of the group turned around to look at me more closely, all giving a double take as they realised it really was me. I was pleased with their reaction and more than a little bit grateful to Alice for persuading me to go ahead with this. I felt a sharp pinch at my elbow and turned to find her gripping my arm tightly.

"It's him Bella, look! It's Jasper Whitlock!"

I turned to see Alice's latest crush stood only a few feet away from us.

"How do I look?" she asked, running a hand over her short black hair. Without waiting for an answer, she walked straight over to him with a determined look on her face, easily engaging him in conversation.

I could never understand how girls like Alice could approach guys so easily. She was flirting with him, that was clear even to someone as inexperienced as me. She stood with one hand on his chest, her head tilted coquettishly to one side and was laughing at something he had said. And Jasper definitely looked interested, standing very close to her with a dark glint in his eyes.

Returning to our group, Alice was in a buoyant mood. "Oh my god, Jasper is amazing!" she announced. "And he's invited us to their after party at Edward's parent's house," she said as an aside to me.

"Wow that was quick work!"

"Well that way there'll be less people around and it will be much easier for you to talk to Edward. I'm only thinking of you Bella," she said with a grin.

"Sure you are. And it has nothing at all to do with a certain Texan bass player."

Her reply was drowned out by a wave of screaming which accompanied the band walking onto the stage. This was the moment when I had my first glimpse of Edward Cullen, in the flesh, for two years. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front. She elbowed her way through the crowd, leaving a stream of grumbles and curses in our wake until we got to the barrier at the front.

I looked up and there he was. Edward was just as gorgeous as he had been at school, but there was something different about him. Gone was the high school football player and in his place, a man who exuded danger with sex appeal that was quite simply off the charts. I gaped at him, moisture pooling in my mouth and another more intimate area, a carnal reaction that nobody else had induced in me before. At least not to this extent. I allowed my eyes to trail slowly up his body, over his ripped black jeans through which I could catch glimpses of his skin and over his chest, encased in a tight white t-shirt which rippled over his muscular torso. His arms where covered in tattoos of all shapes and colours, dominated by a large piece of script which stretched almost the whole length of his right arm, perfectly on show but too small to read as he held his guitar. As I finally arrived at his face, I hesitated at his full lips, imagining them touching mine, soft and warm, becoming harder and more urgent as we kissed. I swallowed, trying to quell the feelings of desire that were coursing through me. He had a sexy five o'clock shadow, stubble I could just imagine rasping sensually over my body. His hair was longer than it had been at school, his short bronze curls replaced by longer, more reckless waves. And his eyes. Oh my god, his eyes. They were the same bright green I had known before and were currently staring at me with a quizzical expression, framed by one raised eyebrow as he watched me devouring his body greedily. If I thought I had been panty-wettingly aroused before, it was nothing to how I felt with his eyes on me, his stare holding mine as his lips quirked up in a half smile. All too soon he turned his attention back to his guitar and was announcing their first song before I managed to regain my equilibrium.

I listened to him sing over the next hour and have never experienced anything like it. His voice was deep, but soft and smooth, caressing each word as it fell from his lips. I was mesmerised, switching my gaze between his fingers and the way they worked his guitar and his lips, still singing in a manner that was dangerous to my health. The crowd swayed and sang around me, but I stood almost stock still, my attention grasped with an iron fist by the man in front of me. During their last song, Edward's eyes caught mine again and held them for an impossibly long time, all the while singing as if we were the only two people in the room. The song ended and the spell was broken. Edward turned his attention back to the rest of the crowd, holding his guitar above his head to ecstatic cheers. Jasper and Emmett joined him at the front of the stage, waving to their fans before they walked off with a well-deserved swagger.

"Did you see the way he played that bass guitar, Bella? I have never seen anything so sexy in my whole life." Alice swooned as we made our way from the front of the stage and out into the car park.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" I asked, still in a daze with my mind completely full of Edward.

"Jasper of course," Alice answered, giving me a puzzled look. "Come on, let's get to the car and we'll drive over to Edward's house. Jasper said he was looking forward to seeing me there."

"Are you sure? It feels a little like gatecrashing." I was nervous about turning up at the party and being told we weren't welcome. Going to Edward's actual house felt too personal, too much for tonight, when I had only just seen him again.

Alice gave me a scornful look. "Are you kidding me? We were invited by one of the band. Plus, it'll give you a chance to finally talk to Edward, I mean, he was looking hot up there."

Feeling much more apprehensive than I had done all night and suddenly vulnerable in my sexy outfit, I got into Alice's car with no more fuss. After all, she was right. I had been dreaming of Edward for years and I would regret it if I passed up my chance to talk to him.

To my chagrin, the party was as bad as I thought it would be. Alice disappeared with Jasper almost as soon as we arrived, leaving me on my own. I wandered into the house and was happy to grab a glass of wine from the kitchen. I kept an eye out for Edward, hoping for a chance to talk to him. Every time I saw him though, he was surrounded by a group of largely female fans.

Sighing in annoyance at my inability to even do something as simple as talk to him, I sank back against the wall and took a large gulp of my wine, noting that I was almost finished. I contemplated going to get another one when I was accosted by Alice.

"Have you talked to him yet?" she demanded.

"Well, no," I stuttered. "I just haven't had the chance." I looked down at the floor miserably, disappointed that even with all of Alice's efforts with my appearance, it didn't change the fact that I was still the same girl inside. Nerdy and shy and unable to have any successful interaction with the opposite sex.

"Right, well we need to go in a minute. Here, take this and go talk to him. He's standing over there. Go."

Alice shoved me hard in Edward's direction and I was halfway across the room before I regained my balance. Looking down, I saw that she had handed me a scrap of paper with my phone number on it, presumably to give to Edward. Nervously, I approached him, glad that for the first time that evening he was standing alone, no sign of the gaggle of women that had previously surrounded him, staking their claim. I reached his side and he turned to me, his eyebrow raising and his lips set in a smirk as they had been on stage. He was even more toxic up close. I breathed him in, the now familiar feeling of arousal settling deep inside me as he crossed his arms, obviously waiting for me to speak. But this simple action set me back even more, his muscles were bulging where they tensed as his arms crossed, making his tattoos stand out even more on his smooth pale skin.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come and talk to me," he said in his deep baritone voice.

My heart stuttered and my voice died in my throat, unable to comprehend that in all the time I had known him, Edward Cullen had actually spoken to me. Swallowing, I remembered the piece of paper in my hand and summoning up the courage I had gathered listening to music while getting ready, finally spoke.

"Hi, um, I'm Bella," I began, feeling foolish beyond belief. "I know I've just met you, and well, this is crazy. But here's my number, so you could call me, maybe?"

As soon as I finished speaking, I blushed furiously, cursing myself for listening to that song on repeat that afternoon. I cringed, hoping by some miracle that he wouldn't know Carly Rae Jepson's number one hit, or that if he did, he wouldn't link my words with it. That was of course wishful thinking.

Edward threw back his head and laughed, clutching my scrap of paper in his hand. "Did you really just quote a song at me?" He laughed again, doing nothing to help the blush that had now crept steadily from my face and was spreading down my neck and onto my chest. I was mortified. I could not believe that I had acted like such an idiot in front of Edward.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I said. I ran away as fast as I could, leaving him standing, staring after me, still clutching the piece of paper with my phone number.

Grabbing Alice, I ran out of the door.

"Woah, Bella, what's going on? Why are we in such a rush?"

"You said we need to leave, we should get going," I garbled, desperate to get away from Edward's house as quickly as possible, before the story of my ill-fated attempt at flirting spread. At that moment, my phone rang. I glanced at it, not recognising the number.

"Answer it Bella, we're not in a rush," Alice said to me, looking around, I assumed in search of Jasper.

Cursing my poor getaway attempt, I answered my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Carly Rae, why are you running away from me?"

I turned back towards the house and saw Edward leaning against the doorframe, an amused smile lighting up his face. He hung up his phone and stowed it in his pocket, striding towards me in a predatory manner. He walked up close to me and plucked the phone from my hand where I still had it resting against my ear. With his long elegant fingers he pressed the off key and popped the phone back in my bag.

"Well, why did you run?" he asked, challenging me.

He must have known he was intimidating me. I walked backwards until my back was pressed against the side of Alice's car and he walked with me every step of the way, each of his steps a little longer than mine, until we ended up closer than we had been originally. He was stood only centimetres away from me, almost pinning me to the car with his body.

"We have to go, we're in a rush," I stuttered, looking across to Alice for help.

She was standing nearby with Jasper and they were both watching my exchange with Edward with obvious amusement. "No rush Bella, my Dad isn't expecting us back. I just thought you needed a push."

I gaped at her, furious that she had lied, although a small part of my brain, perhaps the bit which controlled what was going on in my panties, was very glad that she had.

More weakly, I tried to continue. "We were in a rush and um..."

"And you were embarrassed," he finished for me. "I must say, in all the time girls have been throwing themselves at me, that has never happened before. And there have been a lot of girls, Bella," he said with a smirk.

"If there are so many girls, you don't need me then," I answered back, suddenly angry at his teasing.

Edward regarded me with a quizzical expression. "Well I think I do need you." As he leaned in closer to me, his lips brushed my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I unconsciously edged forward, closing the small gap between us. "Why don't you come back inside for a drink?" he asked.

Edward led me back into the house which was rapidly emptying of people and sat me down on the now empty sofa. After depositing me he headed into the kitchen, returning with two glasses and a bottle of scotch. Slooshing a generous measure into each glass he sat down next to me and stretched his long body out. I was mesmerised by the look of him, the smell of him; male sweat, cigarettes and now scotch were all in the mix. I couldn't stop myself from staring as I had when he was on stage, but now he was so much closer, within arm's reach.

"My eyes are up here gorgeous," he said with a grin, taking my chin in his fingers and angling my face towards his. "You do look familiar, are you sure we haven't hooked up before?"

I blushed, shaking my head, but not admitting how many times we had in my fantasies. "We were at school together. I was a sophomore when you were a senior."

He stared at me and uh oh, comprehension was dawning. "Bella Swan, the girl that used to follow me around all the time. Well, well, you have grown up."

"You actually noticed that? I didn't think you had," I said, mortified yet again.

"Of course I noticed," he said with a snigger. "You were always hanging around. The only reason I didn't call you on it was that I thought it might embarrass you."

I blushed furiously, hiding my face from him. He promptly tilted my face back up towards him again, a tingle running through my body as he touched me.

"Don't hide from me Bella."

The arousal I felt when up against the car now increased tenfold, my eyes growing wide and my heart rate picking up. I'm sure he could feel it. I worked hard to keep hold of the new Bella which Alice had created. The brave, sexy, confident Bella. With this in mind, I slowly moved towards him, pressing my lips to his while keeping our gaze locked. I saw his eyes flicker slightly in surprise but he did not pull away. Instead, he deepened our kiss, shifting his weight and cupping the back of my head in his hand. As my brain caught up with what I was doing, I gasped and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I did that for, I think I must have had too much to drink."

"So you have to be drunk to kiss me? First you run away, then you apologise for kissing me. You're doing my ego some serious harm here Bella."

He looked so cute sitting there pouting that I laughed at him, I just couldn't help myself. Hearing me giggle, Edward smiled, then laughed too.

"It's not that," I managed to say when I had stopped laughing. "It's just that kissing you, dressing like this," I indicated my outfit. "It's all just a bit out of character for me."

"I think we should see just how out of character you can get then," he replied with a wicked spark in his eye.

He leant in and kissed me again, more forcefully this time. Twisting his fingers firmly in my hair, he held my head gently as his lips worked against mine. I made little whimpers and moans as what felt like sparks of electricity ran throughout my body, causing a deep aching sensation inside of me. When he added his tongue to the mix, I thought I might combust on the spot. I had never been kissed like that before, with such passion and such promise of more to come. I was so caught up in his kiss, I had not noticed his other hand which had trailed down the side of my jaw and was now playing along the lacy top of my corset, one finger dipping under the edge every now and then, grazing dangerously close to my nipples.

"Fuck, Bella," Edward suddenly exclaimed, wrenching himself away from me.

I froze, worried that I had done something wrong but not sure what. I watched as he adjusted his jeans, his erection clearly visible through the denim.

"Do you want to come upstairs?" he asked. "I can show you around."

"Yes," I answered, perhaps a little too quickly, eagerly taking the hand he offered me.

Once upstairs, he entered his bedroom, obviously with no intention of showing me around the rest of the house. It was one of the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen. Glass covered two of the walls from floor to ceiling and a large bed with a gold bedspread stood in the middle of the room. This was one of the first things I noticed when we walked in. Well, it was huge. And I couldn't help but picture myself sprawled across it, naked, with Edward's gorgeous body entwined with mine. When I finally managed to peel my eyes away, they were captivated by the shelves flanking either side of the headboard. One side was filled with CDs and the other with books. Hundreds of books of all genres; the old classics, horror, sci-fi, Harry Potter, they were all there.

I walked over, trailing my hands across the spines. I felt Edward come up behind me, placing his hands lightly on my hips.

"So I like to read, is that ok?"

"Of course, I just wasn't expecting you to have quite so many books," I answered distractedly, delighted that I had the opportunity to discover some different facets of Edward's personality.

"Well I wasn't expecting to spend my time up here with you looking at books, so I guess we're both surprised," he grumbled.

The deep resonation of his voice against the back of my neck sent tingles down my spine, effectively distracting me from everything else in the room. Except the big gold bed.

Edward turned me around to face him, his hard body pressed against mine. I gripped his biceps for some stability. And just because I liked how they felt in my hands, the smooth, warm skin spread over hard, unyielding muscles, I experimentally squeezed, digging my nails into his arms. He groaned, a sexual sound that made a warmth pool between my thighs, made my breathing become erratic. Stood so close, I could feel his cock thicken and swell between us, pressing into my stomach, the outward sign of his arousal. Capturing my mouth with his, Edward licked at my lips and tongue and I responded in kind, emitting my own groan as he held my body flush to his, one of his hands kneading my ass as he held me against his cock. He used his other hand to hitch my leg up over his hip, grinding hard into me as he did so. I let my head fall back, losing his mouth, but offering my exposed neck to him, something he lost no time in lavishing with affection. Wrapping my left leg around his waist to join the right, Edward lifted me, dumping me unceremoniously onto the mattress. His eyes, darkening with lust and desire roved greedily over my body, before coming to a rest on my flushed and heaving cleavage.

I felt powerful in that moment. I had never been looked at like this before, the way a man looks at a woman when he has only one thing on his mind, one need to be gratified. I had reduced this beautiful, talented man to one who could think of nothing but my body and his own and what they could do together.

Edward stood, his legs between mine where they hung over the edge of the bed. Without taking his eyes off me, he grinned cockily before unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his flies, moaning as some of the pressure created by the bulge in his crotch was released. I gaped in open astonishment at the size of him, the outline of his hard length clearly visible under his boxers.

Pushing me backwards across the bed, he knelt between my legs, bending over to kiss me hard. He placed his forearms on either side of my head, holding his weight off me slightly. Although the majority of his body was hovering just above mine, our two most carnal areas were touching; his cock pressing against the softness between my legs and my breasts squashed against his firm chest.

My arousal becoming too much to bear, I bucked my hips against him, desperate for some more contact, more of his touch, more anything. As he ground his cock down into me I cried out, my moans lengthening as he moved one hand to my breast, squeezing and caressing it through the material.

"We really have to get you out of that top," he purred, pulling me up to a seated position.

Filled with the confidence he inspired in me, I slowly, evocatively undid the lace at the top of my corset, before moving my hands down the front, undoing the hidden hook and eye fastenings as I went. My breasts were naked before him, a sight which he drank up as though he had been deprived of water for weeks. Without hesitating a second longer, he lowered his head, his mouth on me in a way I had only dreamed about. Pushing me gently backwards, he continued to lave at my breast with his tongue and then traced a path of fire down my body until he reached the top of my jeans. Looking up to me, he asked permission with his eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, please Edward, please," I begged, desperate to feel his touch on new parts of my body.

With another of his cocky grins, he obliged, pulling my jeans and panties down my legs in one movement, cursing when they got stuck on my knee high boots. I laughed as he grumbled about modern fashions being in the way of progress. I presumed he was referring to his progress into my panties so laughed all the more.

He gave me a grumpy look from between my legs. "I'm usually much smoother than this," he complained. "I mean I'm a fucking rockstar for God's sake." The look on his face was spectacular, pouty grumpiness crossed with wry amusement.

He finally managed to rid me of my clothes and boots. "May I?" he asked, running his hands up my thighs towards my core.

I nodded in agreement before falling backwards on the bed in shock as his thumb connected with my clit. I had never been touched like this before and I was lost to the feeling of Edward's fingers working my cleft, running through my slick tissues, teasing and stroking, the pad of his thumb never leaving the small bundle of nerves which felt like the centre of my being. With each stroke he opened me up until his finger slid slowly inside, gently, not pushing too far. I attempted to push my hips down onto his hand, but he withdrew it, using it instead to still me. He replaced the sensation of his missing hand with his tongue. I moaned, opening my eyes to see his bronze head between my legs, the ends of his hair tickling my thighs, yet another sensation to drive me wild. He dipped his tongue inside me, tasting me, licking at my juices which were in abundance due to his attentions. I could feel myself building, the jolts of electricity coming more quickly, the warmth increasing. As though he could sense my pending orgasm, Edward changed tack, moving his fingers down to plunge suddenly into me and flicking my clitoris relentlessly with his tongue.

And I came. Hard. Like I never had before. The feeling rolled and rolled. I could feel myself contracting and twitching against his hand and tongue as I cried out over and over. When the tremors finally stopped, I was speechless, unable to get my head around what had just happened to my body.

As though he couldn't hold himself back anymore, Edward stood and quickly removed every shred of his clothing. I could not look away from him, he was the most incredibly sexy man I had ever seen. Well, the only man I had ever seen unclothed. I eyed his cock with trepidation as he reached into a drawer and pulled out a condom, rolling it down his long length. He looked enormous and I could not imagine how he was going to fit inside me. But I could feel the now familiar arousal building again as he moved towards me, palming himself with a groan. I wanted to do this, be one with him, give myself over to him completely.

"Are you sure Bella?" he asked, perhaps sensing my slight apprehension.

"Yes," I nodded. "I want you Edward."

He lowered his body onto mine, kissing me hard, his pent up lust and arousal painfully obvious as his cock nudged at my entrance. I could taste myself on his lips, salty and sweet, an erotic taste enhanced by the unique taste of him. Already having asked permission, he thrust hard into me with no further warning.

I cried out, my body unused to the long, thick object now claiming room inside of me.

"Oh my fucking god, you're so tight," he gasped.

I wriggled slightly, eyes squeezed tightly shut, waiting for the discomfort to ease and hoping he wouldn't notice anything was amiss. But he obviously did, as he stayed completely still.

"What the fuck Bella, are you a virgin?" he asked bluntly.

My previous sense of confidence diminished, I opened my eyes and nodded miserably, the pain between my legs now gone, but a new and more intense mental discomfort settled around me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be sorry," he said more gently. "It's fine, you just should have told me. I wouldn't have been so rough."

He held his weight up on his arms and looked down at me. I was desperate for him to tell me it was ok, that we could carry on, that he didn't want me to leave.

"Jesus," he cursed, taking a deep breath. "Give me a minute Bella, I'm only human and we're going to need to do this a lot slower than I'd planned. Are you ok? We can stop, if you want."

"No, please don't. I want you, I want to feel you move inside me."

After a long look, he gently rocked his hips, pulling slowly out and thrusting back in, showing obvious restraint as he did so. After a minute all discomfort had eased and as before, I could feel my impending release building. Able now to appreciate the feel of him inside me, I experimentally moved my hips, drawing a tortured groan from Edward's lips, encouraging me to repeat the movement. He gently kissed me on the lips, around my jaw, on my ear lobe, down my neckline.

Edward rolled our bodies until he was lying flat on his back and I was on top of him. He pulled my knees up so that I was straddling him, his cock still buried inside me. This position pushed him deeper inside me, so much deeper than he was before. With one hand on my hip to help my movements up and down, his other trailed down over my breasts, squeezing a nipple as he passed. It came to rest between our legs, where our two bodies met. As he slowly massaged my clit, all sensations began to heighten. My head rolled back and I whimpered and moaned, calling out his name. He was doing the same, crying out, bucking his hips up, claiming every inch of me.

With a cry I screamed Edward's name as I came again. His movements became faster and more erratic as he reached his release. With a final long groan we both fell still. I collapsed forward onto Edward's chest and he wrapped his arms around me, stroking my back as I lay in his arms. We stayed in the same position for some time, before Edward finally spoke.

"Are you ok Bella? I mean, was that ok? I didn't hurt you too much?"

He looked oddly concerned, something I had not expected. I had to admit, I had thought about having sex with him that night. But I had never really thought it would happen, or that he would actually care afterwards about how I felt.

"Edward, it was amazing. You were amazing," I said honestly. "And thank you for you know…" I trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase what I was trying to say.

"Finally, an ego boost from the beautiful Bella. And it's fine."

I moved, extricating myself from his body as his now soft cock slipped out of me. I did feel sore, but not in a bad way, not in a way that made me regret what we had done. Edward got up from his bed as well, letting me know he would be back in a minute as he slipped into the adjoining bathroom. While he was gone, I checked my phone, seeing a text message from Alice twenty minutes earlier.

_Downstairs with Jasper, take your time! We'll head home when you're ready. A xxx_

Wanting to avoid any awkwardness for Edward, I gathered together my clothes, only managing to get back into my panties before he returned.

"Going so soon?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

I continued getting dressed. "Alice is waiting for me downstairs."

"And I'm sure Jasper is keeping her entertained."

"Yes, I'm sure he is," I agreed. "But I should still go, it's late." And I needed some time to process what had happened.

"I'll call you tomorrow," Edward said, giving me an appraising look.

"You don't have to."

"No, but I want to."

My heart leapt at his words, wondering if maybe there could be a little more between us than just sex. But I quickly quashed those thoughts. After all, he was only here for a few days. Edward flashed me his quirky smile and quickly pulled on his clothes, offering his hand to walk me down the stairs. We entered the living room to find Alice and Jasper entwined on the sofa laughing at something on the television.

"Are you ready to go then?" Alice asked with a curious look.

I knew what that look meant. As soon as I got in the car I was going to be grilled about what had happened between Edward and myself.

"Absolutely."

I turned back to Edward, who was watching me, a soft look in his green eyes.

"Thank you for tonight," I said, smiling. Just before I reached him he grabbed my wrist and tugged me hard against him. Wrapping his arms around my waist, enveloping me in his warmth, he kissed me softly on the lips. I could hear Alice and Jasper sniggering behind us.

As we walked out to the car, Alice was already bombarding me with questions.

"Sooo, how did it go? Did you have sex with him? Did he realise you used to follow him round at school?"

"Let's just get home, I'll tell you everything on the way," I said, embarrassed by how loudly she was talking.

During the car journey, I told Alice everything that had happened between Edward and I. She was always a good listener; she squealed in all the right places, ummed and aahed and generally seemed as excited about everything as I was.

"I can't believe it all worked out for you, I'm so happy! And I think I should take some of the credit for making you look so ravishing."

We laughed together, excited about our night.

"I wonder if he will call tomorrow," I wondered aloud. "He said he would, but…"

"Of course he will Bells," Alice answered."He doesn't seem like the sort of guy who wouldn't keep his word."

I hoped she was right and fell asleep that night thinking of him. I could just picture how he looked on stage; perfect body, eyes you could lose yourself in, elegant hands on his guitar, and that voice. So deep, so soft, gravelly yet smooth, perfection. And more than his sexy public persona was the private Edward I got a glimpse of after the party. He was kind and understanding, he made me feel at ease and confident in a way I had never felt before. He was so much more than I had expected, in every way.

Back at my own house the following day, I was trying to get some school work done as a way to distract myself from my silent phone. Sighing, I turned my attention back to my biology for what felt like the three hundredth time, just to be disturbed by it ringing, finally.

"Hello," I answered breathlessly.

"Hey there Carly Rae. Sorry I didn't call earlier."

I groaned loudly enough for Edward to hear, prompting a chuckle. "It's fine, I was busy anyway." A little white lie never hurt anyone, right?

"Well I was wondering what you were doing for the rest of the day? And if you'd like to join me when you're finished being busy?"

I laughed, knowing he could read right through me. "I'd love to spend the afternoon with you. Shall I meet you somewhere?"

"How about I come by and pick you up? Text me your address."

I agreed because Dad had already left to go fishing, meaning no awkward questions would be asked. And then I panicked, wishing I had asked what we would be doing that day so I could decide what to wear. Running up to my bedroom I started pulling clothes out of my wardrobe, wishing I had Alice on hand to assist. After a quick call with her, we finally settled on blue jeans, the black boots from last night and a tight navy blue shirt which showed off my curves. Looking at myself in the mirror, I undid one more button than usual, pleased with effect the extra hint of cleavage had on my look. I had taken so long to get ready that I was still upstairs when the doorbell rang.

And there he was, stood on my doorstep. The thrill of seeing Edward Cullen at my house ran through me, along with a significant shock of arousal. He was wearing the same ripped jeans as last night, paired with a black Ramones tee and an unzipped leather jacket. He looked incredibly sexy, exuding rebellion and danger.

"Get this on Bella," he said with a grin, throwing a spare leather jacket at me.

I looked at him in confusion, before noticing the huge black and silver Harley parked outside my house.

"Oh no, no, I can't go on that," I spluttered. "I'll fall off the back or something."

"You'll be fine. Do you really think I would let you fall off? Come on, there's a helmet over here for you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me against him, kissing me hard. Pressed as I was against his body, I could feel the stirring of his cock when his body met mine.

I gasped as my most intimate area was caressed by his. I pulled away as a blush spread across my cheeks, prompting his cheeky grin.

"Let's go," he said.

As I was dragged over to the motorcycle, I tried to think of a way to stall the inevitable. "So where are we going anyway?"

"Surprise," he answered, doing up my helmet for me.

Throwing one muscular leg over the Harley, he held out his hand to help me climb on behind him. It was a strange feeling, being so close to him after last night, although this time we were fully clothed. As this was obviously going to happen whether I liked it or not, I decided to embrace it and wrapped my arms around him. I grinned to myself thinking that perhaps it wouldn't be as bad as I had thought.

I was wrong. Edward revved the engine loudly before taking off quickly down my road, the huge machine growling beneath us. I was so glad my Dad was out for the day and hadn't seen his only daughter whisked off on a Harley by a tattooed and leathered up rockstar. We left Forks behind us, heading out on the freeway towards Port Angeles. I clung to Edward for dear life, scared shitless by how fast we were going. I was relieved when we pulled up outside a small Italian and shakily climbed off the bike while Edward wrapped his arm around me to steady my shaking body.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked in alarm.

"I'm fine," I squeaked. "It was just a bit fast, that's all."

Laughing he pulled me inside and filled me up on pizza and soda. By the time we left I was feeling a lot steadier, hoping that he wasn't about to put me back on the bike so soon. To my great relief, he grabbed my hand, walking me down the street. I was surprised when Edward stopped outside a small and dingy looking bar on the outskirts of town.

"This is the place where I spent most evenings during the last few years of school. It's the place I discovered my love of music and tattoos," he said with a grin.

"Then you'll have to take me inside," I said, more bravely than I felt. The dingy bar made me nervous, I had never been into an establishment like it before.

We walked in and I looked around curiously at the battered furniture and peeling band posters all over the walls. One end of the room was dominated by a stage on which a lone man sang and played his guitar. The folky song he was singing relaxed me somewhat and I began to look around more openly and with great interest.

"Edward, my man! Haven't seen you here in ages!"

I looked round to see a huge bearded and tattooed man approaching Edward with open arms.

"Peter, it's great to see you," Edward answered, returning his clap on the back. "Between college and the band, I haven't made it back here as often as I'd like. This is Bella, I've brought her here to chill for the afternoon."

"Good to meet you Bella." Peter appraised me with a curious look before turning back to Edward. "I hope we'll see you up there in a bit?" he asked, nodding his head towards the stage.

"We'll see. Now how about a couple of beers?"

Armed with our drinks, Edward led me over to a table at the side of the room. He looked happy here, relaxed.

"So you've performed here?" I asked him.

"Yeh, this was the first place I ever performed. Mum and Dad always pushed me to do well at the academic stuff, but I wasn't really interested. I came here one night to get wasted but Pete gave me a guitar and hauled my ass up on stage. I owe him a lot."

Edward had revealed more about himself to me than I ever expected, his motivations behind forming his band and striving to become successful.

"So that explains the love of music, what about the tattoos?" I asked, running my hand lightly up his right arm, across the words that were printed there. Holding his hand still, I took the opportunity to read the script, realising what the words were. "It's the lyrics to one of your songs isn't it?"

"The first song I ever wrote. And the first song that got us noticed as a band."

"And the others?" I asked, tracing the outline of a group of stars.

"Well that one is Orion, the constellation. The others don't have as much meaning, I just like the imagery. And getting tattoos is addictive after a while. I met Pete's tattoo artist here one night and got my first tattoo while a little drunk. The next day when I sobered up, I went back for another."

"I love them. They suit you, seem like part of you. I can hardly remember what you looked like without them."

"What, from your year of stalking me, you can't even remember what my arms looked like? What about my hair?" he teased. "Can you remember that?"

I pouted at him. "Don't remind me of all the embarrassing things I've done. I feel like I'm only just beginning to redeem myself."

"Oh Carly Rae, there are some things you will never live down," Edward said, laughing at me, before pulling me to him and kissing me softly on the lips.

I deepened the kiss, enjoying the moment of closeness in a place he obviously held very dear to him.

"When you've put the young lady down, you're up on stage Ed."

Edward pulled away from me, glaring at Peter. "Jesus, can't a guy catch break," he grumbled. But he got to his feet anyway, taking the guitar Peter handed him.

I looked with interest at this new Edward. He did not switch on the mask he used when onstage with The Cold Ones and in front of a crowd of adoring fans. It was just him and his music. I moved closer until I was sat right in front of the stage. Edward glanced up from tuning the guitar and smiled at me, completely content.

And then he began to play. It was as beautiful as last night, but more heartfelt, more open. His voice was clearer, emphasised and intensified by the notes he strummed on the guitar. I watched the rippling muscles in his arms, finding myself irresistibly turned on by the combination of his voice and the view I had of him, his bronze waves tumbling down over his face. As he started his next song, his first song, the one printed on his arm, his eyes found mine and held them for the duration. They were amazing, bright and full of life.

He finished his set and put the guitar down, sauntering over to me.

"So what did you think? I haven't done a gig like that in ages. It feels so different to be on your own, without the band and the producers and the screaming girls," he said with a wry grin.

"You were fantastic," I said sincerely.

We returned to our table, continuing our discussion about his music. The time passed too quickly and before long Edward checked his phone. "We need to head back to Forks, I have to get ready for tonight's gig."

"Do you mind if I come? I would love to see you perform again."

"Of course I don't mind if you come." Edward sniggered childishly at the innuendo. "I was presuming you would be there. You can watch from the side of the stage if you want?"

"Ooh exciting, I get to be one your groupies."

"Groupie number one sweetheart," he laughed, hauling me up and back out towards the motorcycle.

Arriving at Forks High School where The Cold Ones were performing for the second night, I watched the band set up and have an impromptu rehearsal. The three guys were fun to watch together. Their friendship was more obvious when they were relaxed and messing around, than when on stage. It felt comfortable being there and I was pleased Edward was happy to have me around his friends. As we hung out backstage we could hear the hall filling up, yelling for Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

"Bella, you're here! How was your day?"

I turned and smiled as I saw Alice running towards us. "I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Last minute thing," Alice replied. "And what gave you done to your hair, it's a mess."

I scowled at Edward as Alice turned her attention to Jasper. I had known the helmet would ruin my hair that I had painstakingly straightened that morning.

The boys made their way onstage, Edward pausing to kiss me as he passed. As usual, my heart began to race at his touch, a warmth spreading and pooling between my thighs.

Edward chuckled. "Calm down sweetheart, I'll see you as soon as we're done."

And with that he was gone, his public face slipping into place. He played up to the crowd of girls at his feet, flirting with them, teasing them from a distance with his body. To my surprise, I was not jealous. I loved how he seductively swayed his body as he played the guitar or ran his hands up and down his microphone stand as he sang. Song after song went by until Edward's words suddenly broke through the haze of lust that had come down around me.

"The last song, I'm dedicating to a beautiful girl. Bella, this is for you."

He glanced across to where I was stood at the edge of stage and grinned at me, quirking one eyebrow up suggestively as he did so.

Unlike their other numbers, this song was slower, deep and beautiful, Edward's voice resonating throughout the room. He looked over at me as he was singing, at one point walking up to stand in front of me. He stood just off the edge of the stage and I could hear disappointed calls from the crowd who could no longer see him. But Edward did not budge, ignoring the shouts of his name. As he sang he ran his fingertips down my face, grazing sensually across my lips. In a short pause he kissed me quickly on the lips before returning to the centre of the stage.

I stood transfixed, a giddy smile on my face, until the band finished their encore. I high fived Emmett and Jasper as they passed me before waiting for Edward to finish shaking hands with his adoring fans. Finally he was done and walked over to claim me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he kissed me firmly on the lips. Parting my lips with his, he slipped his tongue into my mouth, running it smoothly over mine. I moaned into him, the exquisite feeling of Edward's hard cock pressing against my pussy was driving me to distraction.

"What's the plan now then?" I asked.

"Back to my house. No party tonight and my parents are still away."

"Oh thank god, I'm not dressed for a party."

"And as soon as we get there you won't be dressed in anything at all," he growled into my ear, nibbling my sensitive lobe.

I quickly extricated my legs from around Edward's waist and grabbing his hand tugged him outside towards his motorbike.

"So keen to get back on the Harley all of a sudden?" he joked, stumbling behind me as I pulled him along.

The ride had been fleeting and I concentrated on the feel of Edward's body warm next to mine as I held him close.

We finally entered the house and I flopped on the large leather sofa, kicking off my boots and waiting while Edward went into the kitchen to fetch us some drinks. The glasses of champagne in his hands fizzed beautifully and I took a grateful gulp as soon as he passed me one. I had definitely grown braver and more confident over the last 24 hours, but being completely alone with Edward was making me nervous. The way he made me feel, the lust he induced in me, it was easy to forget that I had only had sex with him once.

Edward sat down next to me, staring at the glass in his hands, looking uncomfortable, apologetic even.

"Bella, there's something I need to say."

I looked at him curiously, it sounded like a heavy start to a conversation between two people who had only been on one date and slept together once.

"I've really enjoyed spending today with you, and last night. But…" he hesitated. "We're leaving for the rest of the tour tomorrow and I'm not good at the long distance thing," he said in a rush.

I sighed. This was something I had known, but there was something bittersweet about Edward caring enough to actually talk to me about it. "It's fine Edward. I know. I've known from the beginning that this wasn't going to be a long term thing. It's been amazing being with you, but you can't stay and I can't leave."

Edward looked at me in surprise before placing his champagne glass down on the table. He removed my glass as well and placed his arm around me, sliding me across the smooth leather towards him, anchoring me to his side.

"You're a fantastic girl Bella Swan."

He stood up and took both of my hands in his, leading me up the stairs. Instead of stopping in his bedroom, he led me through to the adjoining bathroom. Edward put the bath taps on full, pouring in half a bottle of bubbles to the huge round bath.

He crossed the room to where I was still stood in the doorway and slowly began to unbutton my shirt, purring in appreciation at the sight of my hot pink lacy bra. He grazed his knuckles across the edge of the lace, teasing my skin as he did so, causing it to erupt in goosebumps. Standing close to me with his forehead resting against mine, he continued to softly stroke the skin of my chest, before hooking the cups of my bra down underneath my breasts, releasing the swollen flesh. I groaned at the exquisite feeling of Edward's hands on me, kneading and tweaking, stroking and caressing. My nipples pebbled, clearly displaying the arousal that I felt. He kissed his way up from my collarbone to my lips, capturing them in his, fucking my mouth with his tongue. I groaned, remembering how good his mouth had felt on another part of my body.

Suddenly leaving me bereft, Edward turned his attention back to the bath, turning off the taps and quickly stripping off his clothes before jumping in and relaxing against the side. My eyes ran greedily over the parts of his body visible above the mass of bubbles.

"Are you getting in or not?" he asked with a smirk.

I slid my shirt down my arms and removed my bra, sauntering towards Edward wearing only my jeans. I stopped next to him, my crotch level with his face.

"So you want me to take these off do you?" I teased, the brazen confident version of me coming out to play. I hooked my thumbs through my belt loops, pulling the jeans down slightly and rotating so that it was my ass next to his face. Before I had finished my teasing I felt Edward's damp arm snaking around my waist and he pulled me backwards onto his lap, in the bath, still half dressed in my jeans. I screamed, flailing in the water and at the shock of the sudden wetness.

"Don't tease me sweetheart, I can be very impatient."

"Well that much is obvious," I said with a grin, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Edward swivelled me until I was straddling his lap, his cock rubbing against my wet jean clad pussy. We groaned in unison, the sexual attraction between us shooting to new heights.

"Fuck," he swore suddenly. "One of the best things about having a girl in the bath is that they're naked. And you still have clothes on!"

I laughed at his idiotic statement. "Well help me get them off then."

I unbuttoned my jeans and held the side of the bath as Edward tried to tug them down, the wet denim sticking to my legs. When they were finally off, he pulled me back to our previous position, this time with his shaft pressed along the length of my naked cleft. He moved his hips, the water lubricating his progress and I could feel my nerve endings start to fire. As he rotated his hips again, I gasped in arousal.

"Please touch me Edward," I begged. "I need you."

He looked at me through hooded eyes. "I need you too Bella, I need to be inside you," he said breathlessly. Then he groaned loudly in obvious frustration. "I don't know why I ever thought a bath would be a good idea. No fucking condoms."

He pulled me abruptly from the tub and out into his bedroom which felt freezing compared to the humid warmth of the bathroom. Soaking wet, he pulled me down with him onto the bed, not caring about the mess we were making of the gold sheets. He rolled himself on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding him close as he rubbed against me. An idea entered my head and I loosened my grip, pushing him gently off me. Edward raised his eyebrow but went with my unspoken need, rolling onto his back. Now he was in the position I wanted, I moved slowly down his body, hardly daring to believe what I was about to do.

Kissing down his stomach, I came face to face with his cock. I reached out and gently stroked him up and down, prompting Edward to groan as he gripped the bed sheets tightly in his fists. Spurred on by his obvious arousal, I tentatively took his tip in my mouth, flicking my tongue over it to collect the drop of moisture that had pooled there. Edward hissed, bucking his hips up and forcing me to take more of him into my mouth.

"Shit, sorry Bella," he apologised breathlessly, obviously struggling to restrain himself.

I looked up at him through my lashes, not hesitating now in taking him all the way until he hit the back my throat, his length just slightly too much for me. He groaned again as I ran the flat of my tongue up the length of him, swirling it around his tip before plunging back down and repeating the movement. I continued, increasing my pace slowly, until he bucked his hips again, his control slipping.

"Bella, stop, I'm going to come and I want to be inside you when I do," he said in a commanding tone, one of his hands unfisting from the sheet to stroke my hair.

I pondered his words, slowing my pace slightly before stopping. I loved the idea of Edward coming in my mouth, but I was desperate to have him inside me again. He pulled me off his cock and up his body where he kissed me hard on the mouth, a twinkle sparkling in his eyes. Reaching into his drawer as he had done the previous night, he removed a condom and rolled it on. I lay on my back, admiring the rippling muscles in his biceps as he held his weight over me. I ran my hands up and down his arms and over onto his smooth back, exploring his body.

Unable to wait any longer, needing him to quell the fire burning inside of me, I urged his hips towards mine.

"Please Edward, fuck me," I panted.

"Well since you ask so nicely." Edward gently pushed his cock against my cleft, letting it slowly slip inside me, helped by how wet I had become while sucking him. Gently he moved in and out, letting me adjust to the feel of him inside my soaked pussy. He watched me closely, presumably for any sign that he was hurting me. It did not take long for me to reach the point where I was striving for release. Edward changed the angle of his thrusts, hitting a spot inside of me which was pushing me closer and closer to the edge. With a firm thrust, Edward came and I followed suit, his hard uncontrolled thrusts prolonging my climax. I cried out loudly, my hips thrusting hard to meet his. Collapsed on top of me, Edward took a few deep breaths, stroking my hair gently and smiling down at me.

"Enjoying yourself there sweetheart?"

My chest still heaving against his, I grinned. "Why don't we just carry on doing this for a long, long time? I don't want to stop," I giggled.

"Who said anything about stopping? We're not done here yet Bella."

My pussy clenched involuntarily at his words, causing a groan from Edward while his cock was still inside me, still semi hard. Slowly easing himself out of me, Edward sat up. He removed the condom and knotted the end, throwing it into the bin.

He lay back down next to me, kissing me gently and running his fingers up and down my arm.

"Tell me to fuck off if you want, but I was wondering how you got to be eighteen and absolutely gorgeous, but no man had done anything about it?"

"There's not much to tell really. I've never given anyone reason to be interested. I'm so shy that I could never bring myself to ask anyone out and I think because I never showed an interest in dating, no one thought to ask me." I shrugged. "It was Alice who pushed me to dress up and actually talk to you. Without her, I wouldn't have come anywhere near you."

"It sounds like I have her to thank then. Although from now on, I want you to promise me that you won't hide yourself away. You're beautiful and everyone should get to see that."

I blushed at his words, not sure how to take such a compliment from such a man.

"Well that's enough of the sappy stuff I think," he said, his eyes growing dark as he ran them suggestively down my body, followed closely by his hand.

I could feel his cock, fully firm and pressed against my thigh. Before I could reach down to touch him again, Edward stopped my roaming hands with a sexy smirk on his face, knowing exactly what I had intended to do. With my hands pinned to the bed in one of his, I could do nothing but watch and feel as he licked his way from my mouth to my breast, flicking his tongue relentlessly over my already sensitive nipple. When it was hard and elongated from his sensuous touch, he switched his attentions to the other side, repeating the process until both nipples were erect, sending frissons of electricity throughout my body, down to my aching clitoris. I thrashed my head to the side, unable to relieve the tension I was feeling in any other way, while my hands were still bound by his. With his one free hand, Edward stroked down between my legs, trailing his fingers through the soft strip of hair that had been left after my waxing.

"I forgot to say last night just how much I like this," he said, tugging on my hairs slightly as he did so.

I felt uncomfortable discussing this, worried I would blurt out that I had got it done for him. So, I said nothing, reddening again as I seemed prone to do when his attention was fixated on me.

Suddenly his hand moved lower, effectively distracting me from all other thoughts. I moaned as his finger slid against me. I was still slick and he easily inserted two fingers inside me, stroking the wall of my vagina while stimulating my clit with his thumb. My fingernails dug into the hand that restrained mine as I curled them into fists. The feeling of his hand inside me was relentless and exquisite, drawing whimpers and moans from me with every stroke.

I began to beg. Beg for more. Or less. I didn't know. I just knew that I couldn't deal with the teasing sensation of Edward's hands on me, not quite letting me climax, but holding me there, just at the edge.

"Please, please, let me come. Please Edward stop. Just please…"

He continued for a second more before withdrawing his hands from my pussy and my wrists, swiftly sheathing himself in another condom. Sitting up against the headboard, he pulled me onto his lap, kneeling over him. He positioned himself, teasing me yet again, this time with the tip of his cock. Unable to take it anymore I plunged myself down onto him, yells escaping both of us at my sudden movement. Within seconds I had to shift myself upwards slightly, not being able to take him that deep.

He held my face in his hands, kissing me sweetly as he looked into my eyes. I gripped the headboard behind him and experimentally moved up and down, relishing the tight, deep feeling of him inside me. This act was intimate, there was no escaping him. I couldn't help but close my eyes, feeling too exposed as we moved together, eyes locked. I felt Edward lightly run his fingertips over my closed eyelids before kissing each one.

"Don't hide from me again Bella. I need you to look at me."

I did as I was bid, embracing the closeness I felt between us at that point. Edward groaned as I drew myself up to the tip of his cock, before plunging back down over and over. I felt myself quicken at the repeated movements, the friction created between my clitoris and his body causing me to build more quickly than I had on previous occasions. Combined with the prolonged teasing Edward had subjected me too, I knew that I was not going to last very long and judging by the moans and more feverish thrusts of his hips, he was not going to either.

Gripping my hips Edward moved me at the pace he needed until finally, I shattered, crying out loudly as I convulsed around him, milking every last drop as he came. I clung around his neck, my breathing ragged from my second orgasm that night. Edward nestled his head in my neck, his breaths coming as heavy as mine. Finally our chests stopped heaving and Edward eased me off his lap, lying me down next to him.

I briefly closed my eyes, exhausted. When I opened them, Edward was settling in next to me. Pulling the bedspread over us, he held me against his chest, nuzzling my hair.

"Goodnight beautiful Bella."

He soon drifted off and as I lay awake in his arms, I thought back over the Edward shaped roller coaster of the last few days. He was the boy I had a crush on throughout school. He was the rockstar in a band. He was the man who I gave my virginity too. I had known this was not too be a long term relationship and I was content, at peace with that. What I had experienced with him was precious and my first sexual experience had been perfect, with the perfect man, not something many people can say. I knew we would be saying goodbye in the morning and although I could not say I was looking forward to it, I knew it was the best course of action. I had too much in Forks to leave and he had too much with college and his band to stay.

As I had hoped, our goodbye was as easy and natural as everything else that had occurred between us.

"Enjoy the rest of your tour, carry on amazing all those screaming female fans," I teased.

"On you know they can't resist me," he replied in kind. "You're an amazing girl Bella, make sure whichever lucky guy you date next appreciates you." As was his habit, he tugged me to him by the hand and enveloped me in his body, kissing me gently as he did so.

I blushed at his words, kissing him back as I reciprocated his hug. "Thank you for an awesome weekend Edward Cullen. And you know, when you're next in town, call me, maybe?"

**So, that's it. If anyone would like me to continue this oneshot please leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
